


chose your words carefully

by evapohtwo0



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, I rlly said blast it up in here, M/M, Multi, PERIODT, Wishes, angst no comfort, b careful what u wish for jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapohtwo0/pseuds/evapohtwo0
Summary: “I wish…”___Different endings where Jay didn’t say the right words for his wish.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. ninjago but uno reverse it x1000

“I wish…”

“I wish this never happened.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

Jay opens his crusty eyelids, licking his parched chapped lips. He feels thirsty…

The sun blares in his face and the wind is constantly blowing in his ear. Sitting up, he feels sunburnt. How long has he been here?...

When he looks around, he wants to scream, but his throat is so dry he can’t. Opening his mouth led to his lips cracking and bleeding. Sand was all over him and the wind blew more into his eyes, having him constantly itch it. His skin is awful and he feels like he’s burning up. 

Desert replaced where Ninjago once stood, proud and tall.

Where was everyone?

Where was Nya?

He gets up and walks. 

And continues walking. 

* * *

On tired legs and a thirsty throat, Jay finally sees _something_.

A white dress.

Jay falls onto his knees, grabbing the skeletal hand and caressing it with his thumb. He manages to slip a tear despite his longing for water. The dress flows with the wind. His eyes don’t dare lay themselves on her face. 

Around the white dress lays a few more skeletons, all of their colorful gi’s now tattered and dull from the sun burning it. Jay can’t tear his eyes off of the pile of melted metal which was now hardened. 

Oh.


	2. a world without her

“I wish…”

“I wish nya never has to go through this.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

Jay’s world crumbles and suddenly he’s outside next to his two friends; Zane and Cole. They’re all in the black gi that was… 

It was given to them before Sensei Wu told them about their true identities. 

They’re placed on top of the roof of the old Monastery that was burnt down. Staring at Kai, who was in his pajamas. 

Oh FSM. Jay remembers this night like it was just yesterday.

“Ready?” Cole’s voice whispers. 

Jay doesn’t respond, so Zane does. 

“Yes.” 

* * *

Everything plays out just like last time. 

Except when they receive their colored gi, Kai says nothing about his little sister.

So Jay asks, just to maybe make sure that Nya existed. She had to. Right?...

“Kai, say, do you have… A little sister?” Jay asked, trying so hard to not break into a sob. 

Kai raised an eyebrow, looking at Jay’s way. 

“No, but not like I’ll ever introduce you to her if I had one.” 

  
Jay’s entire body shakes and he falls to his knees, burying his head into his arms as he just lets out a scream. 


	3. body x car

“I wish…”

“I wish I didn’t ever make my first wish.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

His vision is blurry, but it soon is fixated on Nya’s face. 

“We’re just going to be friends, that’s all we’ll ever be. Friends.” 

He’s back. With her. Though they’re in police outfits, but that doesn’t matter. 

Jay’s smile surprises her. 

“Yes…” Jay can’t help the tears forming in his eyes, nodding in head in pure joy as he grabs her hands. 

“Just seeing you alive is better than everything in this world.” 

Nya doesn’t know how to reply, but nervously laughs. 

“Uh… Thanks? You too, buddy.”

Jay knows she’s surprised by the sudden change in his attitude, but hey, he’s from a whole different timeline so he’s just as surprised. 

“I’ll go get you something,” Jay says and Nya just nods, not moving from her spot. 

As he walks onto the crosswalk, he hears the screech of a car and a honk. 

He turned his head back to Nya, taking a picture of her with a blink of his eyes. 

She’s truly a beauty in this world.

His body is slammed into the metal car and all he remembers hearing is her screams of his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u didn't get that, he never made it across the road to where he would’ve had his first wish with Nadakhan so *shrugging emoji*


	4. spain but with no s

“I wish…”

“I wish you were never his bride.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

Jay’s eyes are closed, but it’s purposely closed. There’s something around his eyes. His hands are tied. He’s confused.

But then he hears Dogshanks voice. 

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” her voice booms like Cole’s. He misses his friends.

His blindfold is removed and he’s in front of a mirror. 

He’s wearing the dress.

He doesn’t dare move. Or speak. Or do anything in fact.

Dogshank, who expected no response, shrugs and unties his hands.

“You can’t escape,” is all she says before leaving, locking the door. 

Jay didn’t move from his position, just staring at the dress that Nya just died in.

Being possessed by Delara was an awful experience. Her voice was awful, her thoughts invaded his, and she kept touching Nadakhan using his body. 

He’s so happy when Nya managed to make him not possessed. 

He’s so happy when he’s covered in Nadakhan’s blood, as well as the tiger spider venom. 

He’s so happy when he can finally see Nya alive. 

He’s so happy to hear her wishing him goodnight. Nadakhan can’t even take her wish because he’s dead. 

  
He’s so happy. 


	5. mr. loverman

“I wish…”

“I wish you never had to go through the dumb stuff me and Cole did.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

Jay’s in warm arms. Strong. Warms arms. He’s naked. This person is naked. 

He opens his eyes and when he realizes the person’s head is on top of his and that they’re in bed, Jay screams.

That’s when he hears Cole’s voice.

“Nightmares?!” Cole’s panicked voice shouts out as he jolts up, hitting his head on the small table next to the bed.

Jay stops. What?...

“N-No..” Jay says, staring at Cole with wide eyes. They had blankets on thankfully. But- What?

“Cole- Why are we naked?...” 

Cole chuckles. 

“Are you cold? Or did you just forget last night?”

“Oh.” 

Jay doesn’t know what to say. He’s confused. Cole and him? 

“Something wrong, bluebird? I can make you breakfast if you’re feeling off.” 

Jay pulled the covers up to his chest. 

“You can cook?” Jay asks. He didn’t even mean it in a funny way, though Cole did laugh.

“Of course, I’ve been practicing for you. Zane’s got good lessons, today he’s helping me with dinner.” 

“Ah- Okay..” 

Cole raised an eyebrow. 

“But, hey, is something the matter?” 

Jay shakes his head. 

“No, Cole. Just a weird dream.” 

Cole nods, not asking further about it and kisses Jay’s forehead before getting out the bed. Jay looked away as soon as he did so, trying not to just get the back view of Cole bare body. Jay notes that the only thing Cole had on him was socks. Weird. 

“I’ll go make breakfast then.” 

“Alright, thanks Cole.”

“No problem. Let’s just hope I don’t burn it.” 

Jay chuckles, because he feels like this is just…. Kind of like before. 

When Cole finally leaves, Jay rushes off the bed, finding his clothes all over the floor. He’s not even sure which is his, but he just hurriedly puts it on as he looks around the room. Picture frames of him and Cole are on the dresser.

Jay raises a hand. 

Oh. _Oh god._

The silver ring with a _beautiful_ beautiful blue gem on it shined so brightly. 

They weren’t just buddies with a one night stand like Jay had originally thought. 

They were _married_. 

Jay was conflicted. What should he do. 

He can’t just _tell_ Cole that he’s from a whole other timeline and was a teenager in the other one!

Jay felt sick. He felt bad. He felt awful.

Cole’s probably going to be so hurt. He basically lost his lover. 

Does Jay even _like_ Cole in that way? 

He didn’t mean his wish to be like _this._

Jay bites his lip and finds a phone. Opening it, he puts in his password he would’ve used when he was younger. He almost screamed when it actually worked. 

Finding the photos, he scrolls. And scrolls. And scrolls. Hundreds and hundreds of photos of him and Cole. Their wedding. Their honeymoon. Their first date together. Everything.

He looks at the date. 

His phone dropped and hit the ground.

In this timeline, he’s supposed to be twenty four. 

Before Jay could let out any emotions, Cole runs in the room in a hurry.

“Jay! Bad bank robbery, some people are dead!” 

Jay turns around and nods. “Y-Yeah! I’m coming.” 

Gi- Where’s his _gi?_

Running after Cole, Jay sees older versions of his friends. Kai just looks rougher, yet softer. He’s gotten a tattoo on his upper arm. Looks cool. Got more scars too. Zane looks relatively the same, though he seems to have a lot more fixups. Pixal is about the same, but she seems to have gotten a tattoo. Can nindroids get tattoos? It looks good on her. Skylor also runs up and Jay is surprised. He guess she began helping along the road. She looks older and her red hair is in a braid instead of her usual ponytail. Lloyd comes out as well, and jeez, he looks wise. His hair is super long and he’s got it in a man bun, which surprisingly fits him really well. He’s also got a few earrings and even a tattoo on his hand. Jay thinks it’s the Alliance symbol. 

Jay almost tripped when he saw Nya. She’s gorgeous and relatively looks the same. Her hair is in a ponytail this time, seems she grew her hair out. She’s also gotten a few piercings on her lip and nose. Hope that doesn’t hurt if it gets damaged in a fight. 

Jay realizes when he looks in a mirror that he’s also different. Way different. His hair is relatively the same, but his body is litered in more scars. He’s also got cool tattos on his legs. 

He takes the time to examine Cole. Cole’s different too. He’s got a manbun as well and earrings. He has more scars than everyone on the team, which makes Jay kinda sad. That’s probably a lot of pain he went through. 

Putting on the gi, in which he fumbled it around, Jay took a deep breath in. Ok. He’s got this. 

* * *

Jay doesn’t have it. He went in with his friends, saw the multiple dead bodies, and almost barfed. 

And then that’s when he, now shot, clutched onto Cole’s hands as Cole held him in his arms. 

_“You’re going to be okay Jay.”_

Cole’s voice whispered into his ears lovingly. 

Jay laughed, coughing out blood. 

“Cole-” Jay choked out, feeling Cole’s tears fall onto his cheek.

Jay doesn’t know what to do. He messed up badly. He didn’t dodge the robber’s bullet quick enough. 

Jay looked at Cole. 

He felt like he was the love of his life. Maybe the Jay of this timeline was just mixing with his brain. 

“I love you, care bear.”

  
Cole smiled weakly, as Jay put his hand on his cheek. 

“That’s a new nickname…” 

“Just shows how much I love you…” Jay whispers, feeling his heart slowing. Even if he just woke up in a different body, Jay would feel awful letting Cole know that his lover wasn’t even the one that died in front of him. That instead, it was just a teenager who made the wrong wish. 

Cole’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I love you… I love you so much… Please, Jay..” 

Cole’s forehead touched Jay’s and Jay could feel the kiss coming. He closed his eyes, feeling the last of his life go with that kiss. Cole was a good kisser. He had nice lips… nice smell… Nice everything. Maybe Jay could’ve gotten with Cole instead of Nya. Maybe Jay would’ve liked being with Cole. 

_“Don’t go.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no happy endings >:)


	6. castle by the raining thunderland

“I wish…”

“I wish I wasn’t such an _idiot_.” 

Nadakhan nods. 

“Your wish is my command…” 

* * *

Jay woke up to a sight that made him actually scream.

Why were his friends all chained up on the walls?

Why were his friends surrounded by vengestone?

  
Why was he on a throne, surrounded by lightning?

His scream made his friends look up and Jay looks at them, confused.

“W-Why are you guys chained up? Why- What happened?”

Jay sees the empty glances they give him. They hold no emotion. 

This -

This _couldn’t_ be his friends right? 

He got off the throne and ignored the way his heels clicked on the ground seemed to make Cole begin to shake. He ignored the way his glance at Zane made the nindroid look down, or the way he even breathe make Kai seem to stop breathing as if _his_ breathing was louder than Jay's. 

“G-Guys? Anyone? Where’s Nya? Lloyd!?”

Jay realized he was holding a staff. He looked into it and saw his reflection. 

He looked _insane._

Shrieking, he threw the staff. It made his three friends jump. 

Why are they so… Afraid? 

Why are they afraid of _him?_

“Kai?” 

Kai looked away.

“Cole?”

Cole didn’t respond, staring at the ground.

“Z-Zane?”

Zane kept his eyes closed.

Jay gritted his teeth, this unknowingly anger building up inside of him. Why was he getting so… Angry? 

He stomped his foot on the cold metal ground, his heel making a sharp noise that made Cole fall to his knees.

“Why are you all so **_afraid_** of me!?”

His friends said nothing. 

Jay didn’t realize how much he was shaking as a few tears fell. 

What did this timeline Jay _do_?

He sees a door and runs to it, opening it. Light went inside of the rather dark room and Jay looks at his friends. He wants to scream when he sees the amount of injuries that were on them. From burns to cuts, they were covered in scars and fresh wounds. He sees the scars of electricity on them. He wants to vomit. 

And then Jay heard his name being shouted by hundreds of people.

Jay turns around and when he sees a crowd of people, who are similarly dressed like him, cheering his name, he finally sees his other two missing friends. Lloyd and Nya. 

They’re in a fighting ring. They’re badly injured. Nya isn’t holding back at all. Lloyd isn’t either. What happened to their friendship? What happened to all of them? 

Then, Jay realizes how similar this is to Chen’s fighting ring. 

And then Jay realizes the staff he threw was Chen’s. 

Turning around, he feels the sudden intense flames. He knows these flames.

They’re Kai’s furious rage. 

The staff must have broken. 

He is surrounded in ice before he knows it and he hears screaming of the people who onced cheered his name. He hears Nya screaming out in insane laughter and the people’s screams as Lloyd drains their energy. 

Kai, Zane, and Cole walk around him, all of them having this gaze of hatred. No words are said. Then Jay realizes all of their throats have this scar on them. He realizes that their vocal cords were removed. 

Jay’s eyes water, realizing that _he_ must’ve hurt his friends. _He_ must’ve done this to them. 

“I’m sorry,” is all Jay can whisper out before Cole brings down his scythe, decapitating him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might be confusing so this is basically jay becomes not dumb, becomes *big brained*, steals chen’s staff, and takes rule instead. :)


End file.
